


Anything For You

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Sad, but they're not there yet, it's kind of insinuated that they may be heading towards relationship territory, like a lot, stiles and scott comforting each other, they flirt, they flirt a lot, this kinda hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d both lost hope that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



> Because of [this post](http://argent-means-silver.tumblr.com/post/93957224611/the-sciles-in-last-nights-episode-killed-me-but-what-i#notes).
> 
> Inspired by the song 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark' by Death Cab For Cutie.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave kudos/comments! They give me life...if you don't do those things, I'll die! D:
> 
> [[my tumblr](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)] is always accepting prompts!

They’d both lost hope that night.

It had been easy enough to do. When Stiles had left them in the vault, they’d all just gotten worse. Malia and Kira lost their sight and Scott’s own vision was going blurry. Stiles, meanwhile, just couldn’t figure out what was going on...until it was too late. The Chemist had found Stiles snooping around Finstock’s office and demanded that he tell him where Scott and the the girls were. Stiles had stood strong and refused, resulting in a gun resting against his forehead. His last thought had been that at least this guy won’t profit off of Scott’s death. Or it would’ve been if he hadn’t been saved at the last possible moment by Agent McCall. Stiles had never been so happy to see him in his entire life. 

“Melissa said to tell Scott there’s an antidote! Reishi mushrooms, they’re in a jar in the vault. Tell Scott!” the man had yelled as he’d run out of the room. He nearly collided with the wall in his haste to get to Scott.

“SCOTT! SCOTT, REISHI MUSHROOMS! SCOTT, SCOTT OPEN UP! SCOTT! SCOTT!!!” Stiles yelled frantically, pounding uselessly at the stone wall separating them. When Scott didn’t answer, he’d slunk hopelessly to the floor, thinking that he was too late. What felt like eons later, but was merely moments, the door opened. He lifted his head and came face to face with his best friend.

“Stiles…”

*.*.*

Scott had smelled blood on him that night but hadn’t really registered it. It wasn’t until a week later, when his father was talking about closing the case, that he even remembered it.

“Stiles was covered in blood when he found me,” he said, looking at his father. Raf nodded.

“I know. I put it there, unintentionally.” he’d supplied. Scott looked confused. “That crazy chemistry teacher-” Raf paused and shook his head. “He had a gun to Stiles’ head. I shot him and the blood splat- Scott, where are you going?!” Raf yelled after him, to no avail.

*.*.*

Netflix was already up and loading when Scott popped through his window. Stiles gave him his trademark grin.

“Hey Scotty boy! What’s-”

“YOU ALMOST DIED!” Scott yelled...well...roared would be a more accurate term. A few photos on Stiles’ walls rattled with how loud and bellowing Scott’s roar was. Stiles stared at his friend.

“What?” he asked, confusion clear on his face. Scott stormed over to him and yanked him by his shirt into a fierce hug.

“You almost died,” Scott said, voice muffled by Stiles’ tshirt and shoulder. 

“When did I almost die?” Stiles asked.

“Last week.” Scott replied firmly. Realization finally hit Stiles and he sighed, wrapping his arms around his friend. 

“Let’s move this cuddle session to the bed, yeah?” Stiles suggested. Scott didn’t say anything but went willingly with Stiles as he shuffled the pair of them towards his bed. Stiles turned them around and sat himself down first. He scooted up the bed to rest against the headboard and Scott followed him. Once they were both comfortable, Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his nose in his neck, gently nuzzling him. Stiles smiled softly and began to card his fingers through Scott’s hair. “We gonna talk about this buddy?” he asked. He felt Scott sigh against him.

“You almost died, Stiles. That...that crazy teacher held a gun to your head! Why was he even doing that?!” Scott asked, feeling his wolf prowling close to the surface. Stiles shushed him and continued to pet him, calming his wolf.

“That crazy teacher is the one who poisoned us all. He was the one who wanted to kill you to get the money from the Benefactor.” Stiles explained. “I...He wanted me to tell him where you all were. He wanted me to betray you. I wouldn’t. He was...he was going to shoot me if you’re dad hadn’t gotten there. I was ready for it, though. If it will protect you...I’m ready for anything.” Stiles placed a gentle kiss on Scott’s head as he felt his friend’s arms tighten around him.

“Don’t say that Stiles. I don’t...I can’t lose you. I could lose everyone else...well, except my mom...but I can’t lose you, Stiles, I just can’t. You’re...you’re my best friend, my brother...you’re...mine. You’re mine and it’s my job to protect you and I can’t do that if you’re dead.” Scott said. His voice quivered ever so slightly.

“You’re my best friend, too, Scotty. You’re my best friend, you’re my brother, you’re mine, too. It’s my job to protect you as well and I could never betray you...even if it means my death. I love you, Scott McCall, in the most platonic way possible. I would do anything for you, including die.” Stiles declared, not a hint of a lie in his voice or in his heartbeat. Scott sat up and looked at him. He saw the truth in every line of Stiles’ face, every flicker of the light in his eyes. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Stiles’. He pulled away and watched a light blush color his friend’s pale cheeks. “What was that for Scotty boy?” Stiles asked. Scott smiled softly at him.

“Because I love you too, Stiles Stilinski, in the most platonic way possible.” Scott answered. “And I would do anything for you, including die.” The emotions flooding the room weighed heavily on them as the silence progressed. As usual, Stiles was the first to break it.  
“I’m with you till the end of the line..” Stiles said, a small, goofy grin lighting up his face. Scott smiled.

“Except I should be Captain America,” Scott teased. Stiles smiled.

“Agreed. I’m much more of Winter Soldier anyway.” Stiles replied nonchalantly. “So. Wanna watch a movie with me?” Stiles asked.

“You asking me out on a date?” Scott asked. Stiles blushed lightly again.

“So what if I am?” he fired back, crossing his arms in mock defense. Scott chuckled.

“I’d be delighted. What are we watching?” he asked, pulling Stiles and his laptop closer to him. 

“Well I was gonna watch Thor, but I wanna watch something different now.” Stiles mused. “Let’s pick together.” And as they scrolled through Stiles’ Netflix, neither of them mentioned how nice it was to be wrapped up in each other, just like old times.


End file.
